


A quiet night in

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [26]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Polyamory, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin has a quiet night in with his partenrs.





	A quiet night in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mang_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/gifts).



> Written for mang-o because they are awesome :)

“Stay,” Merlin orders quickly when he steps into the house and hears someone puttering in the kitchen. Elton might be a small puppy, but he can be just a bit too forceful when he’s excited, especially when one is still getting used to their new prosthetic legs.

He doesn’t make the dogs wait long however and unclip their leashes, unsurprised when Elton darts into the kitchen while JB makes his way up the stairs at a much more sedate pace, probably to get to the office where his bed is.

He cannot suppress a chuckle when he gets to the kitchen where he finds Harry sitting on the floor, giving the puppy the petting of a lifetime. He looks as young and excitable as Elton this way and Merlin is hit by a wave of love for that ridiculous man, for the partner he had thought lost to him for too long a time.

He hears a quiet snort behind him, the only indication he gets that Eggsy has joined them before arms wrap around his waist and the lad presses his face against his shoulder blade.

He brings his hands to his, linking their fingers together with a contented sigh and answers Harry’s blinding smile when he looks up to them with a grin of his own.

Even when the smoke detector inevitably goes off and the dinner Harry had been preparing is charred beyond recognition it’s not enough to ruin their evening.

Instead, they elect for takeaway and snuggles on the sofa, Eggsy happily trapped between him and Harry, the dogs sleeping curled up around each other under the coffee table.


End file.
